


When it Rains

by GalacticTwink



Series: Mattfoggy [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Dissasociation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, POV Matt Murdock, Rain, Relaxing, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Senses, mildly ig, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/GalacticTwink
Summary: Matt finds peace in the rain, and in someone else as well





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> It rained today

I cut my finger on the clasp of the window, metal digging into my finger as I grasp at the lock; not deterring me from twisting it around, both hands sliding down the glass to push the pane up over my head. A cool draft rushes in, thick with fog and moisture from the trickle outside. The light rain is loud in my ears, overwhelming the sounds of the street below; snuffing out the everpresent shouting and honking that mingles with the skidding of tires. 

The wind picks up, spraying a fine mist of droplets across my face. They’re colder than the air, making my shoulders sag with relaxation. I feel like my skin was burning up, the wash of rain melting the stress from me slowly. Thunder rumbles in the distance, and I close my eyes before leaning in to press my forehead to the screen. 

Fresh water and soaked dust greets me in the air, stronger now that I’m leaning away from my apartment. The still hot asphalt hisses with every drop of cool rain that touches it, collecting quickly into puddles and fulling the gutters over my head. I lean back, pulling my wet glasses from my face and setting them aside to feel the droplets on my scars; water sticking in my lashes as they flutter against my skin. 

Thunder cracks again, this time like a break in the sky as the rain picks up with it- turning from a feathersoft breath to a pounding drum in my ears. It’s deafening, blotting out the rest of my senses as it falls on everything in its path rapidly. The drops are bigger now, turning flat ground into puddles and puddles into small lakes on the ground. The gutter drips, droplets making the long journey from above me to the ground. The apartment below me has a leak, steady drops falling into the bottom of a metal bucket and echoing through my brain. 

The wind howls now, ripping through leaves and snatching umbrellas into the air. I hear a swear thrown towards the harsh force from below. Whole raindrops can’t make it to my face now, the screen blocking them and filtering through a mist of water splaying onto my face messily. Water drips from my forehead and down off the hair fallen into my face. The spray is still refreshing, bringing a sigh to my lips. 

The rain, though relaxing as it is, is a mistress of chaos if I’ve ever heard one. Ebbing and swirling as it pleases, beating against the ground and anything that stands in its way to get there. It rips my sense of place from me, flooding my brain until there’s nothing else to focus on but the pound of raindrops against my mind itself. I could drown in the sound alone. 

I feel for the loops on the screen, pushing it up behind the pane to let the wind rip through my hair; pulling at my clothes and trying to push me backwards into the couch. I hear papers rustle, the rain now welcome into my home to drench me completely. It’s harsh on my skin, weaponized my the gusts that carry it and landing like small knives on my exposed skin. Every drop stings, raising the hair on my arms as the room cools down rapidly and my clothes are soaked through.

It feels wonderful, arousing my senses and once again giving me a feeling of place. Of perspective. Clarity washes over me with the icy spray, the fog in my mind lifting and sharpening every sound I can hear around me. The bucket is filling up, rain falling quickly in a rapid pattern; the sound of the fall cushioned by what’s already fallen. 

The cyclone of harsh wind and soft drops roars outside, a deadly combination that can fell trees and shut up the whole city for the night. I could suffocate in it, let it tear straight through me until there’s nothing left. Though people have fled and traffic has stalled in the downpour anything but silence sweeps through the streets, our noisy world laid under the blanket of nature’s pure power and nothing is more terrifying. And never am I more at peace than when the natural song rips away the clatter and squeal of daily life. 

The door in the lobby slams open, the wind taking hold of it to harshly introduce it to the wall. It closes equally as hard, footsteps that I recognise shuffling across the rug and bouncing through the stairwell. Metal chimes and jingles against itself, scraping against the doorknob when the key is put in the wrong way. 

The lock clicks this time, water dripping on the hardwood and shoes squealing loudly. The sky booms outside, light flashing behind the lids of my still closed eyes. 

“Matt?” Foggy’s voice warms my heart, dripping through the air like honey. “Jesus it’s cold in here, why’d you open the window like that?” he blocks me from the draft, warm fingers skimming across my skin to wipe off the rain; fingertips tracing carefully around my eyes and along the thick scars on my face. He tilts my chin, kissing me softly for just a moment. I open my eyes now, the water in my lashes dry and stiff now, making little difference to me. 

“You didn’t turn on a light?” I’m surprised by my own voice, dry and broken as if I’m on the brink of tears. Am I? I couldn’t say. 

“I know where everything is.” Foggy sides the screen back down, bringing the pane behind it and locking the window with a heavy click. “You made a mess.” he laughs, footsteps off balance as he steps around whatever blew off the coffee table in the wind. Old case papers, probably. 

Foggy wraps a blanket around my shoulders, the scratchy afgahn grating harshly against my skin. I shutter, pulling my arms in and shaking my head to get the so called blanket off my neck. I grumble, trying to shrug the offensive thing off without touching it with my hands. 

“High class bitch, my mom made that for you.” Foggy pulls it off me, dropping his own still damp jacket around me instead. The inside is warm, the thick fabric soaked with Foggy’s cologne and coffee, and just a little bit of sweat. I snuggle down into it, burying my nose into the collar and taking a slow, deep breath. The sweet musky scent envelops me, bringing a smile to my face. Foggy knocks something over in the other room, swearing under his breath. 

“You okay?”

“Fine- which mug do you like?”

“The one with the chips on the handle.” he pours two cups of something sweet smelling, chocolate wafting into the room as Foggy carefully joins me again. He guides my hand to the handle, making sure I’ve got it before giving me the full weight of my mug. It’s the right one, my thumb catching on every small chip up the curve of the handle. 

“Use a coaster.” Foggy laughs,but he does slide over something to set his mug down on. 

“You can’t even see the table.” he huffs, leaving again and rifling through my drawers. Something glass clinks against the table heavily. “You don’t have any lighters.” he complains, striking a match across the box and filling the air with the bitter powdery smell they give off. He tries again, a bright spot sparking up next to me and transferring into two. He lit a candle, a light campfire smell filling the room. A candle with a wood wick, they always smell fantastic. 

Foggy throws an arm around me, pulling us closer so I can sink into his side. I drop my head onto his shoulder, my eyes focused on the hazy flicker of the candlelight. The rain outside is still pounding against the window, blending with the crackle of the flame. It doesn’t seem as loud now, Foggy’s heartbeat thudding over everything else now. I straighten up, tilting my face up and pressing a kiss to my boyfriend’s lips. 

“I love you,”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit me on tumblr [here](https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com/)! I write too much and take requests!
> 
> wc/ 1354


End file.
